User blog:DancerTheSinger/Innuendo Challenge With Christina
This is a game I made up with SabrinaCarpenterLove. I will take screenshots of PM where "innuendos" happened and post secret innuendo-filled meanings of songs. On Purpose by Sabrina Carpenter - they had (youknowwhatthisisright) on purpose "I'm scared you're nervous" "did it on purpose" "it's weird it's worth it" AND SABRINA IS 17, oh and the huh huh after the chorus,means (moaning sounds) All In My Head (Flex) by Fifth Harmony ft. Fetty Wap, also known as the one who sings a language only he can understand (seriously, I can translate Bonbon better than I can translate this) - It's pretty obvious in the lyrics. "I wanna feel you under my body", "flex, time to impress", and the only lyric I can understand in Fetty Wap's part, "I wanna flex with you, baby". Also, they're in swimwear and they look like they're doing sexual things. Seriously, Fitbit (Flex) is better. "Rest time to get dressed, wear ur Fitbit to bed" this parody happened one day on chat lol. Cake By The Ocean by DNCE - pretty obvious. you can hear it in the lyrics, and I'm pretty sure he's eating something else instead of cake. Love Is The Name by Sofia Carson - How do you let someone in on secrets that are already yours? Why do you dig his style? How do you know how his skin feels on yours? So many questions. Smoke and Fire by Sabrina Carpenter - It's not obvious. It's about a breakup to the main, but ya know it's putting a new meaning to "hot" jk. Still so many questions. Tag, you're it by Melanie Martinez - I'm taking it the wolf is a pedophile or a pervert. "You had your eye out for a little" Mel has on a see through on in the video. That's why the wolf man has his eye out for a little. Pillowtalk by ZAYN - I'm sorry, but if anything is paradise, it's a bed. I don't blame ZAYN, but I do blame him for writing a song about s*x. Demancer Fanfic - this isn't a song, it's just something filled with innuendos and sex that I won't talk about here. Anaconda by Nicki Minaj - the obvious, his anaconda is definitely not a snake lmao Yeah! by Usher - She's all up on him. That means they're having sex. also that yeah represents moans Hot in Herre by Nelly (Not Furtado, just Nelly) - Okay, Nelly, first thing, you can turn on the air conditioner, or you could buy one with a fraction of your big-as-Iggy's-butt amount of money, because it is obviously not hot in here. Don't Let Me Down by The Chainsmokers featuring Daya - this song is obviously about sex. She wants good sex, don't let her down with bad sex. "I need ya I need ya I need ya right now" refers to her wanting to f**k right away. What You Waiting For by Gwen Stefani - This isn't about s*x, but it's clearly about m*********n if you listen so close, Nick Jonas and Tove Lo won't even get that close. Toothbrush by DNCE - self explanatory Closer by The Chainsmokers featuring Halsey (damn, Daya should be jealous) - Sex is super common for today's music, so... no big dipper here. "So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover" (that Halsey can't afford, and that's bad, so... get outta there, guys... and put your clothes on before you do) "Bite that tattoo on your shoulder" There's no way you can bite the tattoo on your shoulder unless you don't have anything on you, and you can't really bite your shoulder.... so.... Run The Show by Kat DeLuna and Busta "DoesNotMake" Rhymes - Self explanatory. Cola Song by INNA featuring J. Balvin - Like I said, sex is really common in today's songs, so... no big dipper here. I mean... I like the song.... and INNA's voice... but... she's asking you how much of her cola can your body can take, and if you want to taste her sugar. And she's claiming that you know you want it, and apparently, they got "it", and INNA is telling you to "make it hot with my maraca, shake shake shake". (And I think there's innuendos in J. Balvin's part, too, but I need to learn Spanish to verify this) Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado featuring Timbaland - Thanks, Nelly, for making me notice how dirty this is, also, you need no help when you're lonely, just call your parents over and enjoy a nice chicken dinner. Dance All Nite and Crazy Little Thing by Anja - You should listen to this girl. Then we'll talk. Bonbon by Era Istrefi - Self explanatory. (SPEAKING OF WHICH... *points to Flex part*) There is really no value in this blog... Category:Blog posts